Starfire's Naughty Dice
by marx1217
Summary: Things get interesting in Titan Tower after Starfire brings home an adultthemed game from the mall of shopping.


-1 Beast Boy was bored. Cyborg, his video gaming buddy, was busy finding parts for his beloved car, and Terra was off responding to a museum break-in. Robin and Raven were here but they weren't really _here_. Raven was immersed in a book, and Robin was researching crime wave patterns on the Internet. Beast Boy had learned from experience never, EVER to interrupt Raven while she was reading, and bothering the Boy Wonder while he was preparing to combat evil was equally risky.

To top it all off, they were out of tofu.

So Beast Boy settled in to the couch, sighed heavily, and got ready to do absolutely nothing.

All of that changed about sixty seconds after Starfire returned home with her new purchase.

The Tamaranean flew through the door, busting with excitement. "Friends, I have returned from the mall of shopping with many colorful outfits…"

"That's great, Starfire," Raven said without looking up from her book.

"A well-dressed woman sprayed me with most wonderful perfumed liquid, and I partook of the strawberry smoothie…" she continued.

"Did you bring me some?" Beast Boy asked, but did not receive an answer.

"And the best part of all, I have purchased for us an exciting new game!"

"A game? What kind of game?" Beast Boy asked excitedly, sensing a cure for his boredom.

"It is called Naughty Dice," Starfire announced, proudly pulling a small box from her shopping bag.

Robin and Beast Boy coughed in surprise. The light bulb in Raven's reading lamp exploded. For a moment, the room was very quiet.

"What is the matter, friends? Do you not wish to play?" Starfire asked, her excitement fading.

"I'll play! I'll play!" shouted Beast Boy, fueled by a mixture of boredom and hormones.

"Starfire, where did you get this game?" Robin asked, taking the box from her.

"The man at the store of novelties convinced me to buy it. He declared it most enjoyable, and even said that it would be great fun to play with me sometime," Starfire explained.

"I'll just bet he did," Robin grumbled. "How exactly do you play?"

"Oh, it is most simple. The box says that we must first sit in a circle," Starfire said. Beast Boy quickly sat down cross-legged, and patted the floor next to him. Starfire smiled, and sat next to him before continuing her explanation. "Then we take turns rolling special little cubes on the floor, and follow their instructions."

Robin opened the box and pulled out the dice. There were two of them, one of which offered the choices of STRIP, DARE, or DO NOTHING. On the other the words ABOVE THE WAIST was printed on two sides, BELOW THE WAIST on two others, and YOUR CHOICE and OPPONENT'S CHOICE on one side each.

"Shall we play?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Absolutely not," came a voice from the corner.

"But, Raven, the man at the store said--"

"I said NO," Raven growled, and quickly left the room. Moments later the Titans heard her door slam.

Starfire was crestfallen. "Robin?" she asked, looking up at him sadly.

"Uh--, Star, are you sure you want to play this game? I mean--, have you ever done anything like this before?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "Well, not exactly. But on my world after the festival of Throknor, we throw off the ceremonial bluffkins and run around the Makyar in nothing but our grinkkfans, and that is great fun."

Simultaneously confused and aroused, Robin stifled a small laugh. Robin was conflicted. This wasn't normally the sort of thing he would do. Truth be told, the Boy Wonder was secretly a bit shy. But he certainly wasn't going to let Starfire play this game without his being there. He looked at the hand holding the dice and realized it was shaking just a little. He clinched his fist around them. He stared at Starfire's shapely legs, stretched out on the carpet, and felt a stirring in his groin as he wondered what might be underneath that purple skirt she wore so often. This wouldn't be all bad…

"Please?" Starfire said with wide eyes.

That did it. If he didn't play, it would ruin Starfire's present, and that was something he absolutely could not do.

"All right, but just this once," he said, and sat down.

Stafire clasped her hands together, and beamed, but after a moment she frowned, and looked again at the box. "But the game says that there ought to be the same number of boys and girls. Perhaps we cannot play after all."

"I'll play," said Terra, sitting down to join the group. In the excitement, none of the other Titans had noticed her come in. Robin looked at her quizzically, a bit surprised at the ease with which she would join such a game.

"Not my first time," she said, and winked at him.

"So how was the break-in?" Robin asked, unable to ignore his duty, even under the circumstances.

"Boring. Just a couple of college kids pulling a fraternity prank. So I sent them home with a stern warning," she said in a deep mocking tone, and laughed. "So are we playing or what?"

"So who goes first?" asked Robin.

"I do," said Terra, picking up the dice. She rolled them, and the dice came up STRIP and BELOW THE WAIST. Terra unbuckled her shoes, and placed them behind her. She handed the dice to Beast Boy. "Your turn."

Beast Boy threw the dice, and they came up DO NOTHING and ABOVE THE WAIST. "How do I do nothing above the waist? Is that different from below the waist?"

"I don't think it matters," said Robin.

"Cool. I am so gonna win," said Beast Boy.

"In your dreams," said Terra. Beast Boy responded by sticking out his tongue. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, thought Robin. Everyone was having fun so far, and now Starfire was rolling the dice, and maybe she would have to…

STRIP BELOW THE WAIST, the dice read. Starfire seemed pleased and she undid her boots and slid them off, revealing a pair of purple socks. "God, those legs go on forever," Robin thought. He continued to stare for a moment before realizing that Star was attempting to hand the dice to him. He took them and rolled. STRIP and ABOVE THE WAIST was the result. Robin undid his cape, and let it fall to the ground.

"That's not fair," said Terra. "None of us are wearing capes."

"You should have thought of that before," Robin said, smirking just a little.

Robin passed the dice to Terra, who rolled DARE and YOUR CHOICE.

"I think I'll go with above the waist," Terra said. "For now," she added with a grin that made the boys blush. "So who gets to dare me?"

"The small paper book that comes with box says that it is the person seated to your right," said Starfire.

"Lucky you," Terra said to Robin.

Robin thought about it for a moment. He wasn't particularly good at this sort of thing, so he opted to keep it simple. "I dare you to kiss Beast Boy."

Terra smiled. She'd actually been wanting to do this for a while. She crawled over to Beast Boy and grabbed his mouth with hers, kissing him hard. After a moment, his lips parted, and she slid her tongue into his mouth, tickling his tongue with the tip of hers. She broke the kiss, and scooted back to her spot.

"This is the greatest game ever," Beast Boy said slowly.

"It's your turn," Terra said, still smiling.

Beast Boy picked up the dice and rolled STRIP and OPPONENT'S CHOICE. "So who chooses, the person on my right still?"

"No, the small paper book says that in this case, it is the person on your left," said Starfire. "And that's me. I think…. Above the waist, please."

Beast Boy didn't have a lot of options when it came to removing clothing, so he quickly slipped off his shirt. Terra stared at his chest. Sure, he was a scrawny little green guy, but he was still awfully cute as far as she was concerned.

"And now it is my turn," Starfire announced, picking up the dice. She rolled a DO NOTHING, frowned a little, and passed the dice to Robin.

Robin shook the dice and rolled a STRIP and ABOVE THE WAIST for the second time. He peeled off his shirt, revealing a well-muscled chest that pleased both of the girls.

"You know, you could have taken off your-" started Terra.

"The mask stays on," replied Robin flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your turn."

Terra rolled STRIP and YOUR CHOICE, and chose to take off her socks. She slid the dice to Beast Boy, who rolled DARE and ABOVE THE WAIST. "I dare you to kiss Robin," Terra spoke up.

"What?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"You heard me."

"What if I won't?" he asked.

"Then you're out of the game. And you don't get to stay and watch," Terra said.

Beast Boy let us a long whine, and then said, "Fine."

"Hey, what if I don't want to do it?" asked Robin.

"Then you don't get to keep playing, either," said Terra.

Beast Boy crawled over toward Robin. "Dude, do you really want to quit?" he said, gesturing toward the girls with his head.

Robin looked at both Terra and Starfire, considered that both were only a couple of dice rolls away from being nearly nude, and admitted to himself that he did not. "Just get it over with," he said to Beast Boy. Beast Boy leaned in, and gave Robin and quick kiss on the lips before hurrying back to his space on the floor.

"That was pretty good, but next time I expect it to last longer," Terra said.

"Next time?" Robin and Beast Boy said at the same time.

Terra laughed, as Starfire grabbed the dice. Starfire rolled DARE and OPPONENT'S CHOICE. Beast Boy immediately spoke up, "I dare you to kiss Terra."

"For at least ten seconds," he added. Inwardly, Robin was cheering on his teammate.

Starfire seemed unperturbed, but more than a little confused. "All right, but is it not customary to-"

"Don't worry, Starfire, I'll take it from here," said Terra rising to her feet. In actuality, Terra had kissed another girl just once before, a brief peck on the lips in a game not unlike this one, but she wanted to maintain control of the game, and that meant not appearing too nervous. She walked over to Starfire, took her wrist, and pulled her to her feet. She pulled the taller girl's head down toward hers and kissed her deeply. Starfire kissed back, and kissed back very well, as far as Terra was concerned. Toward the end of the ten seconds, which was being rather lazily counted by Robin and Beast Boy, no doubt deliberately, Terra found her hand crawling up Starfire's body and resting against the side of her breast. When the boys finally got to ten, they broke the kiss, and resumed their seats.

"That was… pleasant," said Starfire.

"Goddamn right that was pleasant," Terra thought privately, unable to hold back a wide grin.

On Robin's turn, he rolled STRIP and YOUR CHOICE. Since he had nothing above the waist left to take off, he kicked up his shoes, and then passed the dice to Terra. Terra rolled STRIP and OPPONENT'S CHOICE, leaving it up to Beast Boy to decide what she would remove.

"Um, below the waist, above the waist, below the waist, above the waist…" he said, weighing his options.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted. Robin and Starfire both laughed.

"Well, it's a tough decision," he said. He could either have her take off her shirt, in which case he'd get to stare at her in nothing but a bra (assuming that she wore one, which was an interesting possibility in itself,) or he could force her to remove her pants, and get to see her long legs, not to mention find out what kind of panties she went for.

"Just make up your mind!"

"Above the waist! No, below the waist!"

Terra unsnapped her pants before Beast Boy shouted, "No, above the waist."

She couldn't help but laugh as she buttoned her pants again, and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's my final answer," he said. Terra rolled her eyes, and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her flat, pale stomach. A sleek black bra held up her small, but perky breasts. Robin shifted uncomfortably as he started to get hard, and tried not to stare too obviously. Beast Boy, on the other hand, gawked openly.

"Terra, you're beautiful," he said. Terra's blush went all the way down her neck. They might have been playing a silly sex game, but that had made her very happy all the same.

Terra handed the dice to Beast Boy, who rolled STRIP and BELOW THE WAIST, prompting him to take off his shoes. Starfire rolled DO NOTHING, and quickly passed the dice to Robin. Robin rolled the dice, which showed DARE and ABOVE THE WAIST.

"Starfire, that means you get to tell Robin what to do," said Terra.

"You must lick the whipped cream off of the exposed skin of the person to your left," Starfire said quickly.

Robin choked in surprise. "What?"

"You must lick the whipped cream off of the exposed skin of the person to your left," she repeated. "That is Terra, correct?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Robin asked, still in shock that Starfire could think of such a thing.

"It is written in this book as a suggestion," she said, holding up the instructions.

"I see. Do we even have any whipped cream?" he asked.

"We always have whipped cream!" Beast Boy said, running to the refrigerator to retrieve it. He came back with the can, and handed it to Robin. "There's not much left in this one, do you want me to get the other can?"

"I'll be fine," Robin said. Nervously, he approached Terra. "I guess you should probably lie down," he said, and Terra complied. Robin leaned over her, and sprayed a small dollop of cream on her belly, and another between her breasts. Terra squealed as he did so.

"Are you all right?" he asked, startled.

"Yeah, it's cold dummy. Go for it," she said.

Robin put down the can, and lowered his hand toward her body. His heart was really pounding now, faster than he could ever remember it pounding in any fight. This was the first time Robin had licked any girl, let only a bra-clad one. He started on the bit near her belly button. "Hey, this is nice," he thought. Her skin was soft and smooth. When he finished, he moved to the cream on her chest, licking more quickly now, and running his tongue over the sides of her breasts. His erection was nearly full now, and when he had licked up all of the whipped cream he found he was disappointed that he had to stop. Terra giggled and fidgeted throughout, but Robin was pretty sure she was having fun too. He propped himself up, and crawled back to his space. He looked over, and shared a nervous little smile with Terra.

"And now it's your turn," he said, laughing.

"I feel like I just had one," Terra said. She picked up the dice and rolled them, for the first time just a bit nervous about what they might say. She looked down and saw that they had come up STRIP and BELOW THE WAIST. She stood up, unfastened her pants, and slid them down her legs, revealing a pair of black bikini panties in the process. She kicked off her pants, and spun around, showing off her lithe body. Before sitting down, she pushed the dice over to Beast Boy with one bare foot.

Beast Boy rolled STRIP and OPPONENT'S CHOICE. Already shirtless, Starfire had no alternative but to choose below the waist on his behalf. Beast Boy shucked his shorts quickly, leaving him in only a pair of green boxer shorts that made him look nearly nude already.

On Starfire's turn, she rolled DARE and ABOVE THE WAIST. Since Starfire was still fully dressed, Beast Boy chose to go a slightly different route with his dare. "I dare you to let us tickle you for one minute," he said. Starfire gasped as her hands shot up to her mouth. "But, I am very-" she started. "Too bad!" replied Beast Boy, as the three of them jumped on her.

Robin and Beast Boy concentrated on Starfire's bare midriff, eliciting howls of delight from the Tamaranean, while Terra tried to get under her arms. They had to be careful, as Starfire's great strength made her thrashing about dangerous, even if she did not intend it. After about thirty seconds, another danger materialized that they had overlooked -- her star bolts. During a particularly fierce bout of giggles, one of the common room's end tables exploded, a victim of an unintentional blast. They quickly stopped, and issued Starfire a pass on the rest of her dare, in order to avoid losing any more furniture. A sheepish Starfire slid the dice over to Robin.

Robin rolled STRIP and BELOW THE WAIST, prompting him to take off his socks. Terra took the dice and rolled DARE and YOUR CHOICE. "Ok, Robin, dare me," she said. "Let's keep it above the waist."

Robin mulled it over for a moment before making his decision. He wanted to make sure he wasn't too mean, but, after seeing Terra in her underwear and licking whipped cream from her cleavage, Robin's reservations about the game had pretty much passed, and he wanted to make sure that it would progress at least at little further. Finally, he said "Let one of us feel your breasts," indicating himself and Beast Boy.

This dare actually wasn't as bad as Terra was expecting, and she playfully looked back and forth between the two boys. She wanted it to be Beast Boy, but she decided she would rather let that happen for real, rather than as part of a game, if she could help it. Besides, it she let Robin feel her up, it might serve as a sort of a justification for getting Robin to let her do something later on. While it seemed likely that her and Beast Boy would eventually get to some sort of fooling around on their own, at least she hoped, this would probably be her only chance to get frisky with the Boy Wonder, who had most certainly licked her chest with gusto just a few minutes before.

"Go for it," she said to Robin, sitting straight up and turning her body toward him.

Robin was surprised, thinking for certain that she would pick Beast Boy. He cleared his throat, and shuffled toward Terra, who was looking straight at him, breasts pushed forward as far as she could manage.

"They're all yours," she said, causing her teammate to blush deeply. He placed his right hand on her left breast. Terra giggled slightly as he gave it a slight squeeze. Robin brought his left hand up to her chest as well, and began lightly massaging the girl's breasts, Terra tilting her head back and closing her eyes and he did so. He could feel her nipples stiffen under the thin material of her bra. He wanted to slip one of his hands under Terra's bra, but wasn't certain if that was in the spirit of the dare. Besides, the way the game was going, there might be a chance for that soon enough. Terra placed one hand on Robin's leg, and inched it toward his crotch as he continued kneading her breasts. She had just felt the first hint of the hard bulge in his pants when Robin gave her chest one final squeeze, and pulled away. Terra opened her eyes.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"For now," Robin answered.

Starfire clapped her hands, glad to see that her friends were please with her choice of game.

"Your turn, Beast Boy," she said.

Beast Boy picked up the dice, and rolled. The dice came up DO NOTHING and BELOW THE WAIST. He was relieved. After Terra's last two dares, he wasn't looking forward to letting her dare him anytime soon.

Picking up the dice, Starfire rolled STRIP and BELOW THE WAIST. She pulled off her purple socks. At least the next time she rolls "strip" she'll have to show something, both boys thought simultaneously.

On his turn, Robin rolled STRIP and YOUR CHOICE. Since the mask was staying on, his only choice was below the waist. He unbuckled his pants, and took them off, leaving him in a pair of tight black briefs, the bulge of his erection quite noticeable.

He passed dice to Terra, who was busy craning her neck, trying to gauge just how big their fearless leader might be. She took the dice and her turn. It came up STRIP and ABOVE THE WAIST.

Nothing left to the imagination now, she thought. Sighing, she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra.

END PART 1

We'll be back for the game's conclusion very soon. And let's not forget about Raven, either. Just what has she been up to?


End file.
